


Chocolate

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Jay tries (and fails) to make something for Carlos.Day three of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Baking
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Chocolate

It was already past midnight when Carlos closed his books and tossed his homework back into his messenger bag. He was the only person left in the library, working by flashlight at one of the long tables, since the librarian had shut off the overhead lights hours ago.

Carlos checked his watch and yawned. He considered heading up to bed; he could curl up next to Jay and let Dude sleep on his pillow.

Unfortunately, Carlos had skipped dinner, and his stomach was growling. So he slung his bag over his shoulder and started the long walk to the kitchens. He figured he could get away with sneaking some leftovers out of the pantry.

As Carlos walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen door, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Something smelled horrible, and there were clouds of black smoke drifting past him here and there.

Carlos broke into a run and shoved open the kitchen door.

The lights were on, and the room was filled with the scent of burnt food. Flecks of dough covered the island in the center of the room. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink. Chocolate chips were scattered across the floor.

In the center of it all, Jay was standing in front of the oven, waving one hand in front of his face and coughing. Carlos caught a glimpse of a tray full of black charcoal lumps before Jay slammed the door closed again.

“Jay?”

Jay whirled around, a guilty look on his face. “I thought you were studying.”

“I finished. Just… getting a midnight snack.” Carlos looked around the room again, taking in the spoon that had somehow attached itself to the ceiling and the flour in Jay’s hair. “What happened? It looks like a bakery threw up in here.” 

If Carlos didn’t know better, he’d have sworn Jay was blushing. “I was trying to make you cookies,” he muttered. “Since you skipped dinner.”

Carlos knew he was grinning like an idiot. “You noticed that I skipped dinner?”

“Course I did.”

Carlos crossed the room to Jay’s side, leaning against the counter beside his boyfriend. “Thanks, Jay.”

Jay shook his head. “All I did was make a mess.”

“Eh. We’ll just get Mal down here in the morning with her spellbook.”

Carlos grabbed a handful of chocolate chips off the counter and popped them into his mouth. “Besides,” he said, voice muffled now, “You got me chocolate.”

Jay laughed and wrapped his arm around Carlos’ shoulders, burying his face in Carlos’ curly hair. Carlos allowed it for a moment before nudging his chin up to kiss him.

“You taste like chocolate,” Jay murmured.

Carlos just shrugged. 


End file.
